1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical imaging lens system, and more particularly, to a compact optical imaging lens system used in electronic products or an optical imaging lens system in three-dimensions imaging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the popularity of portable electronic products having photographing function, the demand of compact imaging lens system has grown. Generally, the sensor of a general photographing camera is none other than CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS device (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor device). Furthermore, advances in semiconductor manufacturing technology have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and therefore lead compact imaging lens systems to higher resolution. In the meantime, the demand for better image quality is also increased.
A conventional compact photographing lens equipped in a portable electronic product, as the lens system with four lens elements disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,355,801; wherein the invention is an image pickup lens assembly with a structure of three lens groups, wherein the third lens group thereof is configured with only one lens element and thereby the ability to correct aberration and chromatic aberration is not enough. However, due to the popularity of high standard mobile devices such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistant) driving the rapid improvements in high resolution and image quality of the current compact imaging lens systems, conventional four lens elements systems no longer satisfy the higher level camera modules. Furthermore, with the current trend for high performance and compact design in electronic products, the need for high image quality and a moderate total track length imaging optical lens assembly is very crucial in compact portable electronic products.